Beside You
by raul.sungsoo12
Summary: Kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali dekat dengan mu kkamjong!/kenapa kamu suka sekali berada di dekatku, hm?/ Do you know why Kyungsoo loves Jongin?/Because, 'Owl love dark places/ Summary absurd baca aja :D, always KaiSoo Yaoi Happy Reading :)


**Beside You**

**Kim Jongin . Do Kyungsoo**

**Oneshoot **

**Yaoi, OOC, fluff, EXO-life/?**

**Warn : typo(s), absurd, etc. **

**.**

[1.623 _words_]

.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

_Namja _bermata bulat itu menggeliatkan badannya tidak nyaman. Sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk tidur tapi matanya sekalipun enggan untuk menutup.

Ia bangun dan dilihatnya pemandangan seperti biasa. Dua tempat tidur, dengan satu tempat tidur yang kosong dan satu tempat tidur yang di huni oleh dua manusia.

Sehun dan Luhan

Tidur berdua saling berpelukan dengan nyamannya. Jelas, di luar sedang hujan dan sangat dingin itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tidak suka karena dingin selalu membuatnya susah untuk tidur. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dilihatnya televisi menyala dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk santai dengan segelas coklat panas(mungkin) di atas meja. Ia tidak perlu melihat siapa itu, karena ia tahu siapa orang yang belum tidur larut malam begini.

"Kamu belum tidur?"

"_hyung_?" _namja _yang duduk di kursi itu menoleh dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kamu belum tidur?" ulang Kyungsoo, ia duduk di sebelah _namja _itu sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya yang terasa dingin

"Tidak bisa tidur. _hyung _sendiri?" ia lalu bergerak mengambil remot dan mengganti _channel _televisi dengan acak.

"aku juga, Jongin"

Suasana kembali hening, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Cuaca di luar semakin menggila, hujan semakin besar di tambah dengan angin yang masuk ke celah-celah ventilasi dorm mereka. Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan memeluk lengan _namja _itu, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Jongin-nya.

"_hyung_, tidurlah di kamar lebih hangat.."

"Tidak. Disini lebih hangat dan nyaman"

Jongin terkekeh, Ia mengelus surai hitam _namja_-nya dan mengecup puncak kepala itu berkali-kali agar membuatnya semakin nyaman.

"_jaljayo _Kyungie.."

-K_S-

Di penghujung tahun 2013, EXO kembali tampil di _MCount Down_ untuk _special stage _mereka. Mereka tampil ber-12 dengan membawakan lagu _Christmas Day_ dan _Miracle In December _oleh _vocal line_ di tambah Lay sang pianis.

Terlihat semua member EXO sedang di dandani dan mereka memakai kostum hijau dengan _suspender_ sebagai pelengkap. Mereka sudah seperti pohon natal, apalagi duo _hyung,_ Xiumin dan Luhan memakai topi berwarna merah menambah kesan 'seperti' pohon natal dengan lampu menyala berwarna merah.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, ia yang paling terakhir di dandani—karena ia terlambat—Ia melihat di sudut ruangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang malah asyik ber-_selca _berdua. Dasar maniak.

Kedua mata bulatnya mengedarkan lagi pandangannya, dilihatnya lagi Chen Xiumin lalu Suho dan Lay yang sedang bercanda, Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Inilah pemandangan yang ia lihat kalau semua member EXO sudah kumpul—sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing—sangat ramai.

Pintu di buka menampilkan Luhan, dengan Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya seperti kereta yang mendorong Luhan sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Biasalah pasti mereka sudah di belakang dan melakukan—_you-know-what-i-mean—_yang tidak perlu di jelaskan. Memang _maknae _satu itu sudah terlalu kebiasaan dengan kebiasaanya.

Kalau Kris dan Tao?

Ah.. mereka pasti masih di ruang ganti. Mereka memang terbiasa berdandan terlebih dahulu sebelum memakai kostum, walaupun terkadang sesudah memakai kostum _make-up _mereka luntur kembali.. entah kenapa.

"_wae _Kyungsoo-_ah_?" tanya sang _hairstaylish_ pada Kyungsoo, karena sedari tadi mata bulatnya mengitari seluruh ruangan seperti ada suatu bom yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya.

"Jongin.. _eodiseoyo noona_?"

"Dia juga tadi mencari mu, mungkin sedang berada di toilet. _Cha_! Sudah selesai kau manis!"

"Aku tidak manis!" _yeoja _itu hanya terkekeh geli, ia lalu kembali merapikan rambut Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir.

"Semua sudah selesai? Cepat sekarang waktunya _rehearsal_" ucap _manager hyung_ pada member EXO

"_ne_!"

Semua member EXO memasuki _stage _yang masih sepi tanpa penonton. Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan Jongin, kemana anak itu?

Malah sekarang ia sedang di jahili oleh tiang berjalan bernama Chanyeol. Ia manarik _suspender _Kyungsoo lalu melepaskannya dengan cepat. Itu juga di lakukannya pada Chen dan Suho. Tapi tidak pada Baekhyun, padahal anak itu jelas-jelas ada di depannya.

,

"_Okey kita akan memulai rehearsal-nya" _ucap seorang _PD noona _

Kyungsoo menatap jengah, anak hitam itu baru kelihatan. Ia lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah karena ia yang pertama kali bernyanyi. Lalu musik mulai terdengar..

_Seolleme bupero nuneul tteuneun achim_

_Seonmurui ribon kkeuneul peoreo boneun neukkim_

_Neoreul ara ganeun neun nalmada_~

_Just like.. christmas day~_

"_Kita akan memonitor sekarang.." _Member EXO menuju ke belakang _backstage _untuk melihat _rehearsal _tadi.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil meminum minumannya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang lalu menududukannya di paha orang itu.

"Kamu dari mana saja?"

"Diam, dan kita lihat dulu ini.."

Semua member langsung mengerubungi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berada di depan monitor untuk melihat penampilan mereka tadi.

Dan sumpah Kyungsoo sangat malu! Apalagi mereka sedang di sorot oleh kamera yang sedang meliput EXO. Pasti ia seperti anak kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo ber-akting masa bodoh padahal jantungnya sedang berdegup tak karuan.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, EXO merayakan kemenangan mereka di belakang _stage_. Kue sudah berada di tangan Chen mereka tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Jongin. Badannya yang mungil semakin terlihat mungil ketika ia merangkul pundak Jongin dari belakang, apalagi Kris yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo semakin mungil-lah badannya.

Ketika Suho mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada _fans _dan semua yang sudah mendukung EXO, Kyungsoo yang semula merangkul pundak Jongin beralih memeluk _namja_ itu dari belakang. Ekspresi Jongin terkejut sebentar, untung strowberry yang ada di mulutnya tidak loncat keluar dan langsung di makannya.

Semuanya berakhir dengan kecupan semua member kecuali Luhan yang kecapean dan sedang istirahat di belakang.

-K_S-

Dimana-pun dan kapan-pun, Kyungsoo selalu berada di dekat Jongin. Entah itu Jongin yang mendekati Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo yang mendekati Jongin. Mereka memang terlihat seperti prangko yang terus menempel, padahal pertemuan pertama mereka tidak terlalu baik juga.

"_Aku takut melihat D.O _hyung _pertama kali, sampai aku tidak ingin makan bersamanya" _katanya... dulu.

Tapi sekarang?

,

KaiSoo _everywhere_~

,

Mereka memang _couple _yang paling awet. Memang semuannya juga awet sih, tapi KaiSoo yang selalu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka pada publik dari MAMA era sampai Growl era seperti sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo tidak segan-segan menyerukan protesnya kalau seseorang terlalu jauh menyentuh Jongin-nya. Contohnya saja dia SANGAT tidak suka kalau Jongin di 'grepe-grepe' Chanyeol di _dance Intro _pada waktu acara di _Golden disk awards_. Padahal hanya _dance _tapi Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka!

Alhasil mereka semua mengalah dan di acara _the Lentern Festival _di China, Chanyeol—yang mengakui dirinya adalah Kai _fanboy_—tidak melakukan gerakan itu lagi dengan terpaksa.

Memang terlihat egois, tapi Jongin juga begitu! Dia akan selalu _riweuh_ dengan segala tentang Kyungsoo. Kita beri contoh lagi, Kyungsoo yang mendapat tawaran bermain sebuah film dan drama, yang repot adalah Jongin. Ia selalu memberi wejangan seperti _'Jangan ada kiss scene!' 'tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pemain wanita!' _atau_ 'jangan lupa meleponku 2 jam sekali!' _dan _bla..bla..bla.._ yang membuat Kyungsoo jengah sendiri.

Hey! Itu film orang dan dia hanya berperan saja, soal _kiss scene _dia juga tidak tau, toh dia hanya akan berperan sebagai anak dari si pelaku utama(sumpah ini ngarang#jduagh) dan Kyungsoo tidak berani protes soal itu, ada kuasa apa dia berani mengubah jalan cerita film itu pada sang produser. Bisa-bisa dirinya di keluarkan. Oh! _Big no!_

Tapi di akhir, dia akan tersenyum dan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa di hatinya hanya akan ada nama KIM JONGIN, dia tak akan melepaskan _namja tan _itu sampai kapanpun dan dengan alasan apa pun.

..

..

..

Baekhyun dan Kris berjalan menuju ruang televisi dimana disana member EXO sedang bersantai, lelaki yang lebih mungil memutar bola matanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi di hadapannya. Memang dia juga sering melakukannya juga sih.. jadi tidak bisa melarang.

"Aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo betah sekali dekat-dekat dengan mu, _kkamjong_"

"Karena dia hitam.." celetuk Kris dengan muka watados-nya yang langsung berhambur tidur disebelah Tao yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"apa maksud _hyung _huh?" Jongin mendelik tajam. Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi.

"Kris _hyung _jangan tidur! sekarang giliran kau membeli perlengkapan dorm!" Chen mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris yang malah memeluk Tao erat.

"Kris _hyung_! _palli irreona_!"

"Aish! Suruhlah yang lain! setelah kemarin kalian menyuruhku berjalan-jalan dengan ke-lima _uke _berisik—untung saja Xiumin tidak ikut—lalu sekarang kalian menyuruhku berbelanja juga? Aish _jinjja_!" umpat Kris

Kalian tahu maksud Kris?

Kalian tau EXO _showtime _episode 7 bukan? Nah itu maksudnya.

,

Chen tidak peduli, dia terus mengguncang tubuh sang _dhuizang _sampai terbangun. Tapi usahanya hanya sia-sia. Karena, _see_? Panda-nya malah memeluk balik Kris membuat Kris betah dan tahan dari segala gangguan.

Chen menolehkan kepalanya ketika seseorang menepukk pundaknya.

"Biar kita saja yang berbelanja.."

"Kita?"

"_Ne. _Aku dan Luhan"

"_Andwe_! Aku ikut!"

Chen segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamarnya bersama Suho dan Jongin, meninggalkan Xiumin yang melongo dengan tingkah _namja_-nya.

,

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ketika pundaknya terasa berat, seketika wajahnya menahan gemas dengan tingkah _namja _disebelahnya yang sedang tertidur lucu. Jongin mencolek-colek pipi _chubby_-nya, dilihat _namja _di sebelahnya terganggu dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"_waeyo_?" ucapnya sedikit serak

"Kyungie tidurlah di kamar.."

"ish! Kupikir penting!" Kyungsoo menutup matanya lagi dan malah tangannya melingkari tubuh Jongin dan menyamakan kepalanya di dada _namja_ itu.

Jongin mengernyit bingung "hey.. kenapa tidur disini? Cepat ke kamar kalau kamu ingin tidur"

"berisik"

"_hyung_.."

"aku ingin disini Jongin, tidak boleh?"

"boleh, tapi di kamar lebih nyaman sayang.."

"aku akan ke kamar kalau kamu menemaniku"

"eh?"

"makannya diam, aku ingin berada di dekatmu"

Jongin tersenyum hangat, ia memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan menariknya, memberikan kecupan sebentar di bibirnya.

"ew. _get a room please!_" itu suara Baekhyun, dengan tingkat ke-iri-an luar biasa karena Chanyeol malah asik bermain _game_.

"_arraseo_.. mari kita ke kamar"

"hm"

Jongin berdiri disusul dengan kyungsoo yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang "Tuntun aku, aku sangat ngantuk"

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di perutnya, ia berjalan dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya sambil melesakkan kepalanya di punggungnya. Kyungsoo ikut berjalan dengan mata tertutup ketika Jongin bergerak menuju kamarnya.

Jongin membuka kamar Kyungsoo dan HunHan, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. "_hyung _sudah sampai"

"..."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Jongin membalikkan badannya dan langsung membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum lagi ketika Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sampingnya.

"kenapa kamu suka sekali berada di dekatku, _hm_?"

"kamu kan _namjachingku_" balas Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya

"selain itu?

"_mollaseo~, _aku ngantuk!"

Jongin terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya "_I love you, jaljayo_~"

"_I love you more_"

.

.

_Do you know why Kyungsoo loves Jongin?_

_Because, 'Owl love dark places_

.

**FIN**

Ini apa? fluffy gagal dan _absurd_ T_T

Terinspirasi dari twit-an orang ini ** jonginachance **yang tulisan terakhir itu *nunjukatas,dan bikin saya bergumam 'oh iya' sambil ketawa gak jelas #abaikan. Dan juga vidio **EXO Mnet Japan Backstage **

.

.

_Review?_


End file.
